Definitivamente eres imbécil
by Ana-chiaaan
Summary: Cuando quieres que te dejen en paz el imbécil que te gustaba no para de llamar y uno nuevo no menos imbécil se mete donde no le llaman... después de acabar con los españoles juro erradicar a todos los tios patatas. La pareja principal tarda en estar en acción, yo aviso... PrussiaxRomano, tiene alusiones AlemaniaxN.Italia y EspañaxRomano unilateral. Yo lo pongo T por si acaso. AU
1. Cuando Ludwig pierde la calma

**Bueno no sean duros conmigo, esto apenas es una introducción pero aunque ya tengo escrito algo más no quiero empezar de golpe por si quiero cambiar algo... AVISO: No os espereis que ya aparezca la pareja junta, me gusta que vayan poco a poco, sorry.**

* * *

Gilbert estaba aburrido. Puede que suene como un estado normal para un adolescente en medio del verano, ¡pero no! Gilbert no es precisamente normal. Si, hablo de ese extravagante alemán albino que tiene teorías igual de extravagantes sobre su propia persona, sobre su genialidad, cuan asombroso es, etc... seguro que una vez lo ves por la calle no lo olvidas. Yo llevo mis casi diecisiete años con él así que debería estar acostumbrado... Pero, cómo no, se supera cada día para dejarme a cuadros. Unos minutos antes había llegado a una nueva conclusión sobre sí mismo, se había plantado ante mí y había declarado con toda su cara dura: "alguien tan genial como yo no puede aburrirse más de cinco minutos" Ese límite ya había sido sobrepasado y, como no, para él eso era algo que necesitaba gritarle al mundo o al menos al que tuviese cerca, en este caso: yo. Por eso mismo se encontraba colgado de mi espalda insistiendo en que quería salir a beber y gritando obscenidades cada vez que yo me negaba. La verdad es que era bastante pesado, literalmente, y, aparte de la espalda, me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza...  
Mi nombre es Ludwig, no suelo perder la paciencia pero el descerebrado de mi hermano mayor está a punto de conseguir que lo mande a la...

– ¡No! –repetí por enésima vez mientras me desacía de su abrazo.

– ¡Vamos Lud! ¿Qué te cuesta?

– ¡Búscate a otro! –dije irritado mientras me ponía detrás de la mesa para poner una distancia, conociéndole era capaz de saltar encima mío cual rana. -¡Estoy cansado de cuidar de ti y de tus repentinas borracheras!

Gilbert es un buen bebedor, siempre lo ha sido y a veces he pensado que es una de las pocas cosas buenas que tiene. Pero desde hacía unos días lo único que hacía era tragar hasta que prácticamente volcaba el contenido de sus intestinos sobre el primero que pasaba y yo lo tenía que arrastrar de vuelta a casa. En realidad siempre me había gustado salir a beber con él, pero la situación anterior se había repetido ya tantas veces esos últimos días que ya el sólo mencionar el hecho de salir con él me ponía de mal humor.

– ¿Por qué no vas con tus dos locos amigos?

A Gilbert se le oscureció la expresión, le miré con sorpresa, con la sensación de que había dado en el clavo, aunque no sabía muy bien sobre qué tema. ¿Es que aquellos dos tenían algo que ver con lo raro que estaba últimamente? Mi hermano trató de disimular con una de sus extrañas y estridentes risas.

– ¡Kesesesesese! ¡Pues claro que voy con ellos, Lud! No pueden divertirse sin mi asombrosa presencia. –no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. –Tan sólo te estaba haciendo un favor al proponerte si querías venir también.

Supe que me estaba mintiendo, o bien no había quedado con ellos, lo cual dudaba, o algo raro tenía con los otros dos. Algo en la expresión incómoda que me trataba de ocultar hizo que dijese de sopetón:

– Creo que si he aguantado esta semana una noche más no me matará. –él me miró con sorpresa. –Mas bien: prefiero vigilarte para que no te mates tú.

Gilbert me miró unos segundos, sorprendido por mi cambio de actitud, antes de hacer un gesto egocéntrico de los suyos y exclamar:

– ¡Ja! ¡Mi hermanito no puede vivir sin mí después de todo!

A pesar de que esa frase me habría puesto de los nervios en cualquiero otro momento aquella vez sólo pude preocuparme al ver que tras esa arrogancia escondía una sonrisa de alivio.  
Definitivamente iba a descubrir que le pasaba a mi ruidoso hermano.

* * *

**Ya, ya se que es muy corto. ¿Si? ¿Ya me queréis matar? Podéis criticarme con una review pero por favor no os paséis que no soy de acero ó.ò Si me animáis a continuar también os lo agradeceré, ¡cualquier cosa cuenta! A vosotros no os cuesta mucho y a mi me hace feliz. :)**


	2. Cuando Gilbert es medio zombie

**Bueeeno, ¡ aquí estoy de nuevo! Pronto empezaré con el curso y seguramente no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir así que espero avanzar en lo que me quedan de vacaciones. Quiero agradecerles los reviews a los que me habéis leído hasta ahora, habéis hecho que me venga la inspiración, sois geniales ;_;**

* * *

Ese era mi día de mala suerte. Ah no, es verdad, al parecer la semana entera había sido de mala suerte, ¿es que había visto algún gato negro? ¿Algún inglés me habría maldecido? Quizás no había sido bueno y el karma me lo empezaba a devolver...

– Loviiiii...

¿Ahora encima venía mi hermano? ¿Quién fue el desgraciado al que se le ocurrió? Seguro que fue el macho patatas, claro, él siempre pegado a Veneziano como un chicle, en cuanto lo viese juraba que le partiría la cara...

– Ve~ Lovi...

Aunque si lo pensaba mejor no era tan mala idea, desde luego sería una excusa para no hacer caso a alguien que yo me sabía...

– ¡Lovi! –sentí cómo me agarraba de un brazo provocando que dejase atrás mis cavilaciones. -¡No me ignores! –suplicó haciendo unos cuantos pucheros.

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaah... –suspiré cansinamente volviéndome un poco hacia él, no quería hacerle llorar pero sus continuos gritos me empezaban a irritar y eso no ayudaba. –Déjame un rato, maldición...

– Pero... es que estás muy raro... –me lanzó una mirada digna de un cachorro abandonado, en serio me pregunto si lo hace a posta porque de verdad hace que te sientas culpable. –Me preocupa, parece que no tienes ánimo para nada...

– ¿Prefieres entonces que esté gritando todo el día? –fruncí el ceño pero no llegué a alzar la voz, la verdad es que el tonto de mi hermano tenía un punto, mis energías se habían ido a dar un paseo largo.

– Ve~ No quería decir eso... –Veneciano parecía tener problemas para encontrar las palabras así que al final desistió. –Si estás tan desanimado ¿por qué no dejas lo de salir para otro día?

Lo miré sin decir nada, yo también lo había pensado, pero por desgracia no era una opción. No ir equivalía a huir. Y no es que tuviese miedo a huir, es sólo que ya había rechazado las invitaciones de Antonio muchas veces. La verdad es que quería retrasar ese momento el máximo tiempo que pudiera, ese momento en el que tendría que verlo de nuevo y tragarme todo lo que sentía. Pero incluso para mí rechazarlo ahora sería huir demasiado, no podía negarme eternamente, suspiré.

– No puedo hacer eso... –respondí al fin apretando los dientes.

– Lovi... –sentí como me daba un ligero apretón en el brazo con la mano, seguramente habría hecho más de no saber que a mí no me gustaban mucho los abrazos. –Vale, perdona. No te preguntaré más ¿si?

Sonreí ligeramente, de vez en cuando Veneziano sacaba esa vena calmada y dejaba de molestarme su actitud, eso me relajó un poco.

– Ya se que vamos a comer. –dijo de pronto un poco más animado, se levantó de un salto y casi gritó al cielo. -¡Voy a hacer pasta!

Yo me contuve para no reír Si, también tenía un don especial para cambiar de tema de forma muuuy sutil, pero de alguna forma me animó.

– Te lo prohibo. –me levanté y puse los brazos en jarras, miré a mi sorprendido hermano con altanería. –La última vez te quedaste embobado con alguna mosca y casi se te quema la salsa. Esta vez lo haré yo.

Veneziano cambió su expresión de susto por otra de sus sonrisas bobas y enormes, asintió pero siguió insistiendo en que quería ayudar en la cocina. Sonreí un poco al pensar que hasta hacía un par de años yo apenas si podía cortar un tomate por la mitad y ahora incluso me peleaba por la custodia de la cocina.  
Con tanto ruido que haciamos los dos preparando la cena casi se me olvidó a quién tendría que ver por la noche, casi se me olvidó el por qué de mi desánimo emocional... casi, pero sólo casi...

* * *

No podía aguantarlo más. Si, me había dicho a mí mismo que esperaría hasta esa noche para averiguar que narices pasaba, pero... Miré a Gilbert, ya llevaba alrededor de quince minutos mirando la misma pared, el tenedor aún se mantenía suspendido a medio camino de su boca y esta estaba algo entreabierta.

Me apreté las sienes con una mano, me irritaba, esta era una versión de él completamente distinta, estaba acostumbrado a su forma arrogante y ruidosa parecida a la de un mono en celo, no a aquella versión de zombi sumiso. Miré a mi hermano de nuevo, si, sólo le faltaba que se le callese la baba y que empezase a murmurar "cerebros, ricos cerebros" De pronto Gilbert dio un respingo y me di cuenta de que había dejado la jarra de agua con demasiada fuerza sobre la mesa, traté de calmarme antes de hablar:

– ¿Me puedes explicar que te pasa?

Él parpadeó varias veces, abrió la boca para replicar pero antes de que siquiera hubiese articulado una sílaba yo resoplé y alcé una ceja, ¿acaso pensaba que me podía engañar? Él pareció entenderlo, bajó al fin el tenedor y desvió la vista hacia su plato, había fruncido el ceño y parecía estar debatiéndose sobre si contármelo o no.

– Pues...

Un ruido atronador hizo que no acabase su frase y que yo de paso, del susto, diese un salto sobre la silla casi tirando la mitad de cosas de la mesa. No sabía que nuestro timbre hiciese tanto ruido, no, de hecho no lo hacía, sólo que alguien estaba aporreando la puerta a la vez, lo que lo había transformado en un sonido de lo más aterrador.

Molesto, me levanté para abrir y me di cuenta de que Gilbert se había caído de la silla. No pude evitar pararme a mirarlo, aún tenía ambas piernas sobre la silla pero la espalda estaba apoyada en el suelo, se había cruzado de brazos y había puesto una cara entre la resignación y el dolor: era una escena que no se veía todos los días.

– Abre, Lud. Creo que mis dos geniales amigos tienen prisa para entrar. –ante mi cara de estupefacción empezó a reírse escandalosamente. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habías visto a nadie hacer yoga?

– ¿Perdón?

* * *

**Aaay Gil... que mal disimulas. ¿Qué les pareció? Ya se que no avancé demasiado, intentaré que el siguiente sea más largo y con más sustancia... Aún me queda un largo camino por delante con esta historia así que porfa tener paciencia ;_; Los reviews me ayudan a sobrevivir, cualquier palabra por vuestra parte hace que yo sea feliz.**


	3. Cuando Lovino no grita

**Mmmm... creo que he de ser castigada... ¿Qué opináis? ¿He tardado mucho? ¿He de morir? Para que pregunto nada... *se asoma a un volcán* ¡Adios mundo cruel!**

**Tras este pequeño lapsus ya me disculpo de verdad *inclinación* en serio lo siento pero este curso lo tengo chungo (¡excusaaaas!) No en serio, si me mandan más trabajo me pienso lo del volcán...**

**Dejando eso a un lado, TENGO QUE PEDIROS UN CONSEJO, veréis: como la historia está en primera persona y voy cambiando de narrador según me da la gana me gustaría saber si queda claro quién está hablando cada vez... Si no está claro simplemente pondré los nombres antes para que no os liéis, pero es mejor que me lo digáis vosotros que a lo mejor soy solo yo que me rallo sola :P**

**En fin, disfruten :)**

* * *

¿Tenían que haber tocado el timbre justo en ese momento? Bueno, si es que a "eso" se le podía llamar tocar el timbre... Me levanté del suelo y me sacudí la ropa con hastío, ¿tenían que llegar justo cuando estaba teniendo una asombrosa conversación con mi hermano? Quería discutir "ese" tema que me rondaba por la cabeza con alguien antes de que se reuniesen todos, además, Lud parecía la persona más idónea para escuchar a mi maravillosa persona sin pensar que estaba enfermo... ¿Tan raro era verme preocupado con algo? El otro día Eliza casi me pegó pensando que era otra persona... aunque creo que lo habría hecho igual de haber estado con mi humor habitual: esa tía está loca.

Estiré los brazos y me dirigí con pereza hacia la puerta. Entonces me di cuenta de que en vez de escuchar a Ludwig echándoles la bronca, que es lo que había estado sonando desde que abrió la puerta, ahora sólo se oía la voz indignada de Antonio. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que había visto al español indignado así que apreté el paso, curioso.

– ¡Todo es por tu culpa!

– ¿Y yo cómo iba a saberlo? –las quejas de Francis apenas se oían por debajo de lo que Antonio casi gritaba.

Al fin crucé el pasillo, empezaba a tener miedo de que algo les hubiera pasado... pero lo que encontré ante mí al cruzar la esquina fue una imagen de lo más divertida. El pelo de Francis normalmente ondulado y reluciente estaba alborotado de tal manera que me recordó a alguna clase de gato electrocutado, el rubio miraba con lágrimas en los ojos al furioso de Antonio mientras se frotaba la mejilla en donde se apreciaba con claridad una marca enrojecida con forma de mano. Por su parte el español no se libraba del ridículo: regañaba al rubio a la vez que trataba de parar con su mano la sangre que le salía de la nariz y había una… tarrina de helado… que descansaba boca abajo en su pelo. No pude evitarlo, me dolía la cara de tanto contener la risa, así que lo dejé salir, y ya no pude parar.

– ¡No te rias! –exclamó Antonio dando saltitos frenéticos, igual que cuando los niños tienen una pataleta.

Mi risa subió de volumen.

– Que cruel... –murmuró Francis aún con los ojos llorosos y mirándome con cara de perro abandonado.

Me abrazé con ambos brazos la tripa, dios, ya no podía respirar.

– No sigais así que me lo matais... –dijo casualmente Ludwig.

Si no me estuviese apoyado en la pared seguramente ya estaría rodando por el suelo.

* * *

Yo miré la escena sin saber si reír, sentir vergüenza o ceder al dolor de cabeza que ya me estaban causando esos tres. Antonio y Francis no paraban de quejarse, cada uno a su manera, me froté las sienes mientras rezaba para que mi hermano dejase de reír de aquella manera tan taladrante para mis oídos. Dejé escapar un suspiro, cerré la entrada de un portazo, agarré a los dos recién llegados por el cuello de la camisa y les arrastré literalmente adentro del salón. Me aseguré de que el español no manchase nada con el helado que, no sabía cómo ni quería, se encontraba en su pelo. Una vez completado eso le mandé a la ducha casi con una amenaza de muerte detrás, como me manchase algo…

– ¡Ay, Lud, pero que serio eres! –siguió riendo mi hermano dándome fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

– Si claro, a mí no me importaría tanto si tú te molestases en limpiar de vez en cuando… -murmuré.

Gilbert se volvió hacia el francés con los brazos en jarras, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que yo había dicho.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Pero qué demonios pasó? –aunque estaba más serio su voz aún mantenía una nota divertida.

Francis se observaba con pesar el pelo en el espejo del salón, parecía estar sufriendo una mezcla entre desolación y resignación, suspiré, tan dramático como siempre, a veces me preguntaba de dónde se sacaba los amigos mi hermano…

– Se que te reirás, mon ami… pero… supongo que no tengo opción. –sólo le faltaba lloriquear un poco y sería todo un cuadro.

– ¡Déjate ya de melodramismos! –Gilbert saltó sobre el sofá y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, alarmado pase la mirada de sus zapatos a la blanca tapicería del mueble.

Gruñí. Por dios, esperaba que nuestro padre volviese pronto, aquello era como cuidar de alguna clase de animal salvaje, y lo peor es que no podía regañarle porque…

–Lud, no me mires así, das miedo… -murmuró él al tiempo que bajaba los pies al suelo.

Ahí estaba. Genial, ahora me sentía culpable. Si, por desgracia mi hermano había aprendido a poner caritas de perro apaleado y resulta que soy vulnerable a ellas… Me pregunto si lo habrá sacado de Feliciano… Ahora que lo pensaba debería llamarlo, después de todo ya tendría que estar yendo hacia allí y conociendo lo despistado que era… y su sentido de la orientación tampoco era muy bueno… ¿Y si se habían perdido por la ciudad? Seguramente Feliciano se pondría a llorar y su hermano empezaría a gritarle como siempre… Ya me enteraría luego de la historia de Francis, agarré el móvil y me dispuse a salir al pasillo.

– ¿A dónde vas, bruder?

– A asegurarme de que no se tiren por un puente. -dije sin ganas de explicar nada.

– … ¡vale! ¡Que te diviertas! –respondió con alegría antes de que yo cerrase la puerta.

Ya fuera suspiré, pensando en que ruta debía tomar. Bueno, al menos mi hermano parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad por un rato... Espera, ¿acaso eso era algo bueno? Bueno, supongo que si, yo quería que volviese a ser así… ¿o no? Por dios, necesito un psicólogo.

* * *

Quizás si mi hermano no me hubiese dado el mapa no estaríamos perdidos. Quizás si hubiese cogido el camino de la derecha… Quizás si hubiese preguntado por la calle… Quizás era por ahí... ¿o por ahí? Muchos "quizás" rondaban por mi cabeza y no hacían más que ponerme más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Miré a Lovino con angustia, aunque no había dicho nada me observaba con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos frunciendo el ceño constantemente. Dios, estaba enfadado, dentro de poco seguramente me empezaría a gritar. Miré la dirección de nuevo tratando de serenarme y observé las líneas con cuidado mientras intentaba situarme. En un acto de nerviosismo me mordí el interior de la mejilla y empecé a notar que me escocían los ojos ¿cómo era posible que no supiese encontrar la casa del que un día fue mi mejor amigo? ¿Por qué era tan inútil?

– ¿Y bien? –escuché que decía Lovino detrás de mí. -¿Dónde demonios estamos?

Me encogí un poquito al notar el fastidio en la voz de mi hermano, tragué saliva y me atreví a mirarle por encima del hombro.

– No lo sé… -la expresión de Lovino se endureció y yo me encogí un poquito más. –Yo… l-lo siento…

– ¡Anda dame! –extendió la mano y me arrancó el papel de las manos.

Lo miró durante unos momentos frunciendo el ceño y yo me sentí todavía más culpable si cabía, ninguno de los dos tenía mucho sentido de la orientación y, puede que de los dos, él el que menos. Después de unos momentos levantó la cabeza y se giró de pronto, me miró y su cara se transformó a una indignada.

– Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no llamas al macho patatas ese?

Parpadeé sorprendido, la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido, sonreí aliviado, seguramente Ludwig podría guiarnos, puede que incluso ir a buscarnos, metí las manos en los bolsillos en busca de mi móvil... ¿Eh? Palpé con rapidez mis pantalones, no podía ser…

– Creo… que me he dejado el móvil.

Lovino me miró durante unos momentos, analizando la situación, ya está: me iba a gritar… Para mi sorpresa no, no lo hizo, lo que hizo fue girarse un poco, dar una patada a una pared y soltar un bramido de frustración que hizo que yo diese un brinco de sorpresa. Cuando hubo acabado se giró y me miró de tal forma que parecía estar llamándome a gritos estúpido. Tragué saliva, entre reprochármelo así o a gritos… no sé que versión prefería la verdad… Con un gruñido Lovino fue hasta la pared y se apoyó en ella, suspiró y volvió a mirar el mapa, parecía resignado, seguramente pensaba que a este paso no llegábamos nunca… de pronto tuve una idea.

– Estoo, fratello... –dije con timidez, él soltó otro gruñido como respuesta sin alzar la vista para mirarme. -¿Y si llamas a Antonio?

Él no levantó la vista, pasaron unos momentos y yo pensé que no me iba a responder o que quizás no me había oído, entonces alargó la mano con el mapa, lo cogí por reflejo. Le miré un poco confuso, él sólo suspiró y se sacó el móvil de la chaqueta, mientras buscaba el número yo le observaba tratando de comprender qué le pasaba. Sería inútil preguntarle, ya me había evadido una vez, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de descubrirlo… o esperar a que él mismo me lo contara. De momento podía asegurar que Antonio tenía que ver, tan tonto no era.

* * *

**Continuará :D**

**¿Bien? ¿Regular? ¿Mal tirando a fatal? Por favor dejen su opinión sobre este capítulo tan carente se sustancia con un review. Admito críticas también, me ayudan a progresar como escritora principiante :)**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejasteis reviews: Akeifa, Mizuki Makino-sama, Jackce, mexico-kun, Alice Lilly Frances, kurai Ikari, y por último pero no menos importante IreneRodriguez (Eire hermosa!) ¡En serio gracias, ****todos ****me hicisteis muy feliz! ;_;**

**Sí, lo sé, no he avanzado, han pasado cosas que siguen siendo de la introducción... Por desgracia mi cerebro no parece querer ir más deprisa así que les ruego paciencia =.=**

**¿Que va a pasar que va a pasar? ¡Chanchanchaaaan chachaaaaan! Pastaaaaaa~ =w=**


	4. Cuando Antonio no coge el móvil

**Wiiii, aquí ando de nuevo, ¡hola a todos! Perdón por la espera (si es que aún me lee alguien)**

**¡Aquí si que pasa algo! Bueno no... no exactamente pero algo más de contacto si que hay... ¡P-perdón soy una lenta de m***** )':**

**Voy a correr hacia un amanecer lleno de ponis, arcoiris, hetalia, yaoi y ordenadores que ¡NO SE APAGEN CUANDO ESTAS ESCRIBIENDO! D: Creo que lo único peor es que te borren toda la historia (una vez me pasó)... o que se te fastidie el ordenador del todo (también me pasó -.-) SOY GAFE TT-TT**

**Por favor disfrutad :)**

* * *

– Gilbert por favor…pfffff hahaha no se cómo pero me estás contagiando la risa hahaha por dios para de una vez…

No podía, juro que lo estaba intentando, cogí un cojín y hundí la cara en él, es que era tan estúpido… Si alguien hubiese venido a hacerme cosquillas en ese momento tengo por seguro que habría muerto por falta de aire. Francis se tapaba la boca y trataba de no unirse a mi ataque mortal de risa, al principio se había molestado un poco, pero según había avanzado la historia… oh dios no podía ni pensar en ello sin volver a reir…

Haré un resumen. Según la versión de mi amigo francés, mientras iban él y Antonio de camino hacia mi casa a este último le dio por llamar a alguien… ¿o le llamaron? No me he enterado muy bien de esa parte… El caso es que aminoraron el paso y mientras Antonio andaba distraído Francis divisó a un bomboncito rubio y decidió que ya que no podía hablar con el español, se distraería lanzándole piropos a la señorita.

En estas estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que la conocía, era una vecina mía, suiza, se había cortado el pelo y por eso no la había reconocido. Me puedo imaginar que se quedó helado, me habría encantado verlo... El problema no era ella, sino su hermano, era sobreprotector hasta la muerte con ella y se volvía un tanto violento en cuestiones de "protegerla", como él decía. Y si, Francis tuvo la mala suerte de que el susodicho suizo cruzase la esquina justo cuando lanzaba su última tanda de piropos.

¿Qué hizo Francis en este punto? Salir corriendo. No sólo eso sino que se llevó por delante a Antonio, que no perdió el móvil por puro milagro y no tuvo más remedio que correr porque el suizo la tomo con él por ser amigo de Francis. Y ahí es dónde empezaron a correr y la historia se vuelve caótica.

Mi amigo francés empujó a un niño extranjero que andaba por ahí felizmente comiendo helado, este luego va, se desequilibra, lanza el postre al aire y acaba haciendo diana con él en el pelo de Antonio. En estas el pequeño guiri empezó a lloriquear diciendo que tenían que pagárselo mientras que mis dos amigos seguían corriendo, aunque el suizo ya parecía haber desparecido. Ahí es cuando entran en escena Arthur y Eliza. Si, al parecer el mundo es un pañuelo… No sé que harían juntos pero cada uno la tomó con uno de ellos. Arthur vio de lejos como se quejaba el que al parecer era su primo y fue hacia él empujado a Antonio en el proceso (aunque ya se nota que nunca le ha caído bien así que no me sorprende), y el español, con el poco equilibrio que le quedaba de tanta carrera y griterío, tropezó y se dio de cara contra una farola (de ahí la hemorragia nasal). Por su parte Eliza realizó unas cuantas de sus maravillosas deducciones (que en este caso fueron bastante acertadas) y llegó a la conclusión de que toda la culpa la tenía Francis, así que le largó una bofetada aprovechando para vengarse por alguna amiga a la que se habría ligado.

Miré a Francis al borde de la extenuación de tanto reír, ya sé que debería ser más comprensivo, seguro que la bofetada y la farola habían dolido pero es que…

– Hahahahahaha, lo de hahaha lo del helado hahahahahaha dios, eso ha sido buenísimo hahahaha… y lo de hahaha… lo de la chica suiza hahahahahaha… -me tapé la boca de nuevo tratando de sofocar mi incansable carcajada, Francis me imitó. –Pfffff… ¡hahahahahahahaha!

– ¡Ojalá hahahahaha… te mueras! –consiguió decir entre risas, noté que un cojín volaba a mi lado en un ataque fallido de mi amigo.

Cogí el cojín e intenté devolvérselo, fallando claro está porque me importaba más conseguir aire que apuntarle a la cabeza, en esos momentos debíamos de ser una pareja de lo más ridícula… bueno, él, yo no, yo soy asombroso en todo momento. Cogí aire tratando de calmarme, aquello debía de ser la solución para no hacer ejercicio, juro que había hecho más abdominales en esos cinco minutos que en toda la semana. Cuando ya había recuperado algo de serenidad de pronto empezó a sonar la macarena en algún punto del pasillo, Francis y yo logramos mirarnos durante unos mili segundos antes de estallar de nuevo en carcajadas.

– ¡Hahahahaha! ¿No es haha… genial? –a Francis apenas se le notaba la marca de la bofetada de lo rojo que se había puesto.

– Pffff, ¿en serio?-reí, había deducido enseguida cual era el asunto ahí. -¿Aún no te cansas hahahaha… de haha… cambiarle el tono de móvil?

– Hahahahaha ¡Nunca!

La macarena dejo de sonar de pronto, sólo tuvimos unos segundos de silencio antes de que empezase a sonar de nuevo, entonces caí en la cuenta de que Antonio estaba en la ducha, y que desde luego no daría a su móvil por aludido escuchando la macarena. Aún con la risa en las costillas intenté levantarme e ir recto hacia la puerta, tuve que chistar a Francis para que no me pegase de nuevo aquella risa maníaca, aquello iba a ser un bucle sin fin si no parábamos. Me asomé al pasillo y lo recorrí con la mirada, bajo la mesita del pasillo había caído olvidada una chaqueta, teniendo en cuenta que cerca de ella entendía mejor la letra de la cancioncilla deduje que sería la de Antonio. Rebusqué en los bolsillos, tratando de quitarme de encima los últimos estragos de risa, y saqué el móvil. No era bueno hacer esperar a alguien y, como yo era una persona caballerosa, bastante impaciente y un poco cotilla, contesté inmediatamente sin mirar ni preocuparme por quién pudiese ser.

– Al habla el español más risueño y estúpido de este continente ¿qué desea?

–… ¿vale con que te tires por un puente?

Uy, esto no me lo esperaba. De pronto algo hizo click en mi cerebro y comprendí por qué Ludwig había salido corriendo…

– Pues resulta que de acuerdo a mi hermano los puentes están siendo ocupados por ti y por Feli así que me temo que otra vez será.

–…imbécil. –al parecer el lenguaje de aquel chico no cambiaba por mucho tiempo que pasase, hubo una pausa. -¿Dónde está Antonio?

Estaba un poco sorprendido de que no me mandase a grito pelado que soltara el móvil, bueno, había que disfrutar mientras durara, aunque hablar con aquel chico al parecer nunca había sido mi fuerte.

– Se ha hecho uno con la ducha. Ya habrás notado que la ama como a nada en el mundo, no intentes separarlos.

Escuché como bufaba al otro lado de la línea. Sonreí un poco y me senté en el suelo, tenía la sensación de que tardaría y mejor era hablar en el pasillo que bajo la mirada de Francis. Era curioso que con toda esa historia que me había contado casi se me hubiese olvidado que venían los dos gemelitos… casi, pero por desgracia sólo casi…

* * *

Dios, vale que no quería hablar con Antonio, la verdad es que incluso me había sentido aliviado al escuchar que no era él, pero entre hablar con el español o con aquel cabeza hueca no sabía que podía ser peor.

– ¿Y bien? –escuché que decía al otro lado de la línea. -¿Qué desea su majestad?

Fruncí el ceño, ¿eso a qué venía? ¿Es que acaso me consideraba consentido o algo así?... Gilipollas…

– ¡Que tu jodida casa es más difícil de encontrar que a un canadiense entre una panda de norteamericanos! – antes muerto que admitir que estábamos perdidos.

– Mmmm, no te creas… -le escuché soltar una risa ahogada, le habría insultado si se me hubiese ocurrido una razón que no quedase infantil. –Normalmente si se te ocurre preguntar el canadiense inmediatamente salta indignado.

Mierda, ¿desde cuando se le daban bien a ese bastardo las indirectas? Gruñí, por desgracia para mi maldita existencia tenía toda la jodida razón, ahora más que nada me apetecía que pasase algún transeúnte para poder asaltarle, pero al parecer a esa hora todos se preparan para cenar o lo que sea y dejan la calle desierta… me cago en…

– ¿Tanto orgullo pierdes diciendo que os habéis equivocado de camino? –iba a matarlo después por usar ese tono burlón todo el tiempo.

– No quiero escuchar lecciones de ego de un altanero ególatra como tú. – contraataqué, negándome a decir nada sobre habernos perdido.

– Je. –no tenía como negarme eso y lo sabía.

Al ver que no decía nada más y sintiendo con gusto esa pequeña victoria verbal me relajé un poco, suspiré y, al darme cuenta de que cada vez había menos luz, miré mi reloj.

– Joder, se está haciendo tarde… -murmuré, también hacía un poco más de frío.

– Como bien he dicho antes Ludwig está buscando puentes para asegurarse de que no os tiráis por ellos así que simplemente llamadle y decidle dónde estáis.

– Feliciano se ha dejado el móvil en casa. –y yo desde luego no tenía el móvil de ninguno de esos dos hermanos patatas.

– Kesesese, que típico de Feli. – rió levemente, hubo una pausa antes de que volviese a hablar. –De acuerdo, dime en qué puente estáis y yo le llamaré.

Vaya, al parecer incluso ese tío cooperaba de vez en cuando… lo nunca visto.

– No estamos en ningún puente, imbécil… -suspiré buscando con la mirada el nombre de la calle, se la dije.

– Roger, hasta ahora. –colgó inmediatamente, fruncí el ceño, aún no me acababa de hacer a la idea de la forma de ser de aquel albino hiperactivo.

Cerré el móvil y me separé de la pared, estirándome un poco y metiéndome el aparato en el bolsillo. Caminé hacia Feliciano, que se mantenía parado unos metros más allá, observándose las manos y la calle respectivamente, parecía estar sufriendo un ataque de nervios de primer grado o algo así.

– Deja de preocuparte. –dije cuando ya estuve a su lado. –Tu querido machote rubio está de camino. –o al menos eso esperaba.

Él me miró y después de un momento analizando lo que le había dicho una sonrisa aliviada se instaló en su cara. Bueno, de momento el asunto parecía estar arreglado… me froté los brazos con las manos, joder, sí que empezaba a hacer frío…

* * *

Me moví por las calles a paso rápido, Gilbert me había llamado hacía apenas un minutos, me contó la situación y me dijo en que calle estaban los gemelos… suspiré, ¿cómo es que habían llegado tan lejos? Por suerte conocía esa zona demasiado bien así que, si no se movían de ahí, no me sería difícil encontrarles. Estaba claro que los había sobrestimado, el sentido de la orientación de esos dos no era bajo, directamente no existía. Crucé una esquina, si hacía memoria la calle debería estar por aquí…

– ¡Hey tú! –la voz me sonó muy lejana pero aquel tono molesto era sin duda inconfundible.

Me giré y oteé la oscuridad, apenas eran dos figuras a lo lejos, pero gracias a la luz de una farola pude confirmar sin necesidad de acercarme que por fin había alcanzado mi objetivo.

– ¡Sí que te ha costado! –volvió a hablar el mayor mientras yo me acercaba.

– ¡Ludwig!

El segundo chico salió corriendo hacia mí. Debería de estar acostumbrado, pero la verdad es que los abrazos de Feliciano siempre me pillaban con la guardia baja. Su velocidad a la hora de correr también era apabullante… a pesar de ser tan pequeño (comparándolo conmigo) estoy seguro de que me habría tirado al suelo si hubiese cogido un poco más de impulso al lanzarse hacia mí. Me tambaleé peligrosamente durante un momento, cuando hube recuperado el equilibrio bajé la cabeza para mirar al italiano.

– Veee~ Ya pensaba que no venías… -noté que decía sobre mi camisa.

Se abrazaba con tanta fuerza a mi torso que me pregunté si no querría cortarme la respiración. A pesar de llevar una chaqueta estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies, la verdad es que ahora que me paraba a pensarlo hacía más frío del que debería. Sin saber muy bien que hacer alcé una mano para darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza, noté que aflojaba el agarré aunque, obviamente, seguía temblando.

– Cómo se quede aquí más tiempo se congela. –escuché que decían detrás de mí.

Me volví hacia Lovino que ya había empezado a andar hacia el lugar por dónde yo había venido, él en cambio no parecía demasiado afectado por el frío a pesar de estar en manga corta. Giró la cabeza hacia mí y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Estás sordo? Se nos congela ¿capisci? –movió la cabeza con impaciencia. –Yo no sé por dónde ir, muévete ya.

Alcé una ceja, sus modales siempre me crispaban los nervios pero tenía que admitir que tenía razón. Miré a Feliciano, no parecía tener ganas de soltarme ¿qué se supone que debería hacer? Como me separase de él seguramente se convertiría en un cubo de hielo, y conociéndole era capaz de irrumpir en una casa ajena con tal de calentarse… Tengo que admitir que eso de ir abrazado a un chico no lo haría en una situación normal casi ni en broma pero… en fin, era Feli… a veces incluso me había preguntado si estaría bien clasificarlo dentro del sexo masculino… Así que... supongo que estaba bien ¿no? Alcé un brazo y se lo pasé por los hombros, separándome un poco para poder caminar.

– ¿Vamos?

No podía verle bien la cara pero noté que asentía levemente.

* * *

**Chanchanchanchaaaan~ ¡YA SÉ! Aunque nadie me lo ha echado en cara todavía ¡ya se que esto no es un gran avance! (se abraza a si misma y se hace una bolita en una esquina) P-perdón... Espero que os haya gustado al menos**

**Al parecer trabajo mejor con reviews, la última vez sólo recibí uno y me sentí u-un poquitito trizzzte T^T**

**No me importa si son reviews cortitos y no tienen por qué ponerme por las nubes (lo cual no suele pasar) sólo quiero un comentario pequeñito que me haga comprender como se ve esta historia desde otro punto de vista que no sea el mío :S**

**¡Os quierrrro a todos que lo sepáis! Nos vemos en el siguiente~ :3**


	5. Cuando Lovino casi mata a cierto alemán

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿He tardado mucho? :/ Perduuun, este capítulo me ha costado más, es que dependiendo de lo que pasase la historia tomaba un rumbo u otro y he tenido una "pequeña" pelea interior... En fin, para los que querían un poco más interacción entre la pareja principal ¡ahí va! (Es el capítulo con más sustancia que he hecho aunque aún parece que no lo consigo del todo u.u)**

**En fin, por favor disfrutad~**

* * *

Llamé a la puerta ya por quinta vez consecutiva. No habían pasado ni dos segundos antes de que volviese a alzar la mano con la intención de llamar otra vez, la puerta se abrió al fin y una cabeza completamente blanca se asomó por ella, gruñí a modo de saludo.

– ¿Lovino? –Gilbert abrió un poco más la puerta y yo lo maldecí interiormente por no dejar el suficiente espacio como para que yo pasara. –Eso ha sido rápido.

Puse los ojos en blanco, después de que el macho patatas me hubiese explicado como llegar no había dudado en salir de ahí por patas, obviamente. Pero por supuesto eso Gilbert no lo sabía, aun así me reprimí antes de soltar cualquier intento de explicación, lo único que me faltaba es que se riera de mí después. Después de mirarme por unos segundos esperando a que dijese algo dirigió la vista detrás de mí y, al no ver a nadie, me volvió a mirar interrogante, yo resoplé, resignándome a tener que hablar.

– Me he adelantado, ya llegarán. –vaya contestación más cutre, bueno, se tendría que aguantar.

Sin esperar una respuesta me acerqué, con la clara intención de entrar de una vez. Él se apartó un poco aunque en ese momento yo habría sido capaz de pasar por encima de él si no lo hubiese hecho, estaba hasta las narices de estar en la calle. Cuando pasé por su lado volvió a hablar.

– ¿Has venido corriendo?

Me volví hacia él. Maldición ¿tanto se me notaba? En vez de decir eso respondí:

– ¿Y eso?

– Estás rojo. –dijo simplemente, después sonrió brevemente, con la expresión de quien a pillado a alguien con las manos en la masa. –Y jadeas. –recalcó.

Cogí aire, dándome cuenta de que tenía razón, joder, antes se me daba muy bien correr, estaba perdiendo práctica. Sacudí la cabeza al encontrarme sin nada que responderle y traté de concentrarme en que mi respiración recuperase su ritmo normal. Gilbert dudó un momento antes de cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en esta y me miró, volviendo a su anterior expresión interrogante. Que lata, en ese momento decidí que no quería preguntas, no se las iba a contestar, creo que mi expresión lo decía a gritos así que pasé de ponerlo en palabras. Aun así, aunque estoy seguro de que lo había pillado, Gilbert decidió hacer caso omiso a mi muda petición de que se quedara con la boca cerrada.

– Por tu expresión deduzco que: o te has cabreado, lo cual es muy corriente o bien has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana, lo cual… -hizo una pausa para esbozar una sonrisa divertida. - … creo que también es corriente.

Mierda, al parecer era bueno deduciendo… espera… fruncí el ceño, ¿o acaso me estaba criticando? Imbécil, ese tío era imbécil, a mí nadie me insulta. Apreté los dientes mientras intentaba resistir el impulso de lanzarle una manada de insultos.

– Pues para tu información ¡no ha sido ni uno ni lo otro! –eso no era del todo cierto pero ¿qué podía decir sino?

– Ooooh, entiendo… -Gilbert se separó de la puerta, se me acercó y de repente su expresión había cambiado a una pensativa. –Entonces ¿qué has hecho?

– ¿Hecho? ¡No he hecho nada!

– Entonces te han hecho algo…

– ¡No!

– Aaaah, vamos Lovino, no me hagas esto ¿qué otra cosa puede ser?

Hizo un pequeño puchero y yo me pregunté en que momento aquella persona había vuelto eso en alguna clase de adivinanza.

– ¿Se han tirado por un puente?

– ¡No sigas con eso!

– ¿Los han raptado?

– ¡No!

– ¿Suicidio doble?

– ¿Perdón?

– Vale, vale… lo tengo. –murmuró, su cara de concentración era algo raro en él, de pronto me miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror. -¿Te has comido a mi hermano y al tuyo?

– ¡Cómo se supone que has llegado a esa conclusión! –intenté empujarle, me esquivó y prácticamente empecé a perseguirle por el vestíbulo tratando de que se callara.

– ¿Por qué lo has hecho Lovino? ¡Ludwig era muy buen chico! –decía él tapándose la cara con las manos de forma estúpidamente melodramática.

– ¡Ni loco me comería a tu hermano! –lo alcancé y traté de agarrarlo, él me esquivó de nuevo, justo después casi lo logré, tuvo que agarrarme de las muñecas para que no le friese a tortas.

– ¿Entonces a Feli si? –su cara aumentó en dramatismo. -¡Pero que clase de criatura eres!

– P-pero que… –ahora con las manos aprisionadas no me movía muy bien pero era más fácil golpearle ya que estaba más cerca. -¡Tú eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba!

– ¡Ayayayayay! ¡Mi oreja! ¡Por favor, no a mis asombrosas orejas!

– ¿Qué asombrosas ni que hostias? –un punto débil, perfecto.

– ¡Aaaaah! ¡Para por dios! –Gilbert parecía estar sufriendo una mezcla entre risa y dolor.

De pronto aflojó su agarre y empezó a reírse con más fuerza, ajá, así que también tenía cosquillas en el cuello, eso era muy conveniente, una maravillosa venganza. Su risa llegó a un punto que apenas se podía mantener de pie y mucho menos defenderse de mi ataque con los brazos como había estado haciendo, sonreí complacido al verlo tan debilitado.

– ¡Hahahahaha pero que hahaha cruel e-eres hahahaha! –apenas si podía hablar.

– ¡Te lo mereces!

– No sé que estáis haciendo… -por encima del hombro de Gilbert pude ver a cierto francés mirándonos con sorpresa. -… ¡pero parece interesante! ¿Me puedo unir?

– ¡Ayaya... hahahahahaha! ¡No! ¡A-ayuda Francis!

El rubio pasó su vista de él a mí un par de veces, después se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

– Lo siento mucho, mon ami. Ahora que lo pienso no quiero acercarme, mientras esa bestia te tenga como víctima a mí no me puede tocar. –dijo mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara de aquella forma teatral tan típica suya.

– En cuanto consiga matar a este bastardo entre risas iré a por ti… -respondí yo de forma lúgubre, Gilbert había caído de rodillas y tuve que agacharme para que no huyese. –Y por lo que veo le falta muuuuy poco…

– ¡Mon dieu! ¡Ahora si que tengo miedo! –por la expresión de susto que puso ya ni siquiera sabía si lo decía en broma o no, se giró y empezó a cerrar la puerta de nuevo. –Mejor me voy a la tranquilidad del salón a intentar arreglar mi pelo.

Gilbert hacía gestos desde el suelo hacia Francis, creo que trataba de llamarle traidor aunque era difícil de decir, el francés si lo entendió al parecer, sonrió de oreja a oreja y le lanzó un beso.

– Ay, pero que cosas más bonitas me dices. –vale, creo que le había llamado algo peor que traidor.

Cerró la puerta y yo seguí con mi venganza hasta que, entre los frenéticos signos que Gilbert hacia con los brazos para que parara, me di cuenta de que si seguía así iba a acabar cumpliendo mi amenaza de matarlo de risa.

– Oh, ya estás aquí. –oí decir a Francis lejanamente. - ¿Qué tal la ducha?

– No creas que voy a dejar de estar cabreado contigo si actúas como si no hubiera pasado nada. –escuché.

Un escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo, aquella voz había hecho que parase definitivamente y sentí que me había quedado congelado en el sitio. Mierda, no estaba listo, lo sentía, pensaba que lo estaría pero aquello me superaba. Tragué saliva, ya estaba con ganas de echar a correr, y eso que aún no lo había visto… Traté de calmarme y pensar en algo. "Actúa normal cuando lo veas… tú sólo actúa normal" me dije interiormente… Pero ahí estaba el problema: ¿cómo era actuar "normal"? ¿Cómo solía actuar yo? Creo que ya lo había pensado en casa pero, si había llegado a alguna conclusión, desde luego ya se me había olvidado… maldición...

Gilbert aún jadeaba un poco a mi lado, habíamos acabado los dos sentados en el suelo, a mí ya no me apetecía levantarme. Me miró sin decir nada, tras un momento hice lo, mismo rezando para que mi cara no reflejase el dilema interior que estaba sufriendo, hubo un momento de silencio en el que él tan sólo me observó. Entonces Gilbert sonrió. Fue una de estas sonrisas que se forman en medio de un suspiro y, mientras yo pensaba que suspirar no iba con él, alzó una mano y me revolvió el pelo. Tardé un segundo en reaccionar y apartarme, cuando lo hice él empezó a reírse levemente.

– Sigues igual.

Me quedé mirándole.

– Eso suena a sentencia. –dije yo empezando a fruncir el ceño. -¿Te estas burlando de mí otra vez?

Él parpadeó y empezó a reírse de nuevo, yo no entendía exactamente dónde estaba la gracia, ni si se reía de mí o conmigo, sentí que de la vergüenza me sonrojaba un poco.

– ¡Definitivamente sigues igual! –rio.

Fruncí el ceño de nuevo, sintiendo que me sonrojaba más. ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? No quería volver a preguntar, estaba por mandarlo a la mierda... Entonces Gilbert se levantó de un salto, revolviéndome de nuevo el pelo en el proceso y yo solté un gruñido, apartando la cabeza otra vez, me sentía como un niño pequeño. Vale, ya tenía bastante del maldito suelo, un poco irritado me apoyé en las manos para levantarme también.

Una vez estuve de pie me di cuenta de que estaba mucho más relajado que hacía apenas unos segundos, miré de refilón al chico que estaba a mi lado, que se estiraba como si de un gato se tratara. ¿Era posible que él me hubiera animado? No, no creo que se le diese bien leer las emociones de la gente ¿ese ser arrogante tenía empatía siquiera? Seguramente le había salido por pura casualidad… vete tú a saber… en cualquier caso me encontraba mejor, y, en ese ataque de cosquillas de hacía unos momentos, quien lo iba a negar, aunque no hubiese recibido ninguna me había reído mucho…

Sonreí casi sin darme cuenta.

– ¿Quién ha llegado?

Me tensé como un palo. Había sonado muy cerca de la puerta, ay dios… Me replanteé por un momento salir petado de la casa con la excusa de buscar a mi hermano y al macho patatas… pero ¡qué demonios! ¿Huir de esa escena y después volver a ella para huir de esto? Uuug… ni de coña.

Entonces la puerta del salón se abrió, mi corazón dio un brinco y estoy seguro de que en los siguientes minutos prácticamente se me salía por la boca. Gracias al verano Antonio estaba más moreno, y yo tuve que abofetearme interiormente para no pensar en lo atractivo que era. Dio unos pasos, apartándose el pelo mojado con la mano, traté de ignorar el como sus ojos verdes empezaron a brillar al verme al mismo tiempo que una enorme sonrisa se instalaba en su cara. Sentí que me enrojecía irremediablemente.

Yo sólo quería gritarle. Notaba la sangre latir en mi cabeza y un remolino de emociones me atormentaban y se mezclaban en mi garganta, haciendo que me entraran ganas de llorar. Pero en ese momento casi ni lo sentía, sólo quería decirle a gritos que no me mirara así, que parara de invadir mi mente a cada hora, que no hiciese que mi corazón latiese de esa forma… y que dejase de hacerme sufrir por guardar aquellas malditas esperanzas que en el fondo sabía que no existían… Pero no, no podía, siempre he sido bastante cobarde, y si había ido allí ese día desde luego no era para darle lástima a quien quería que continuase como mi mejor amigo. Así que puse los brazos en jarras, alcé la cabeza y traté de sonreír lo mejor que pude.

– Ni que hubieses visto a la Virgen… -ironicé, hice un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo y tragué saliva para que no me temblase la voz. -¿Qué hay, bastardo?

Casi casi me derrumbé cuando Antonio me abrazó, sintiendo como mi sonrojo se expandía hasta las orejas. Pero por suerte, después de gritarle un par de veces seguidas usando la excusa de mi "fobia" al contacto físico, se apartó un poco. Me miró, aun sonriendo de oreja a oreja delante de mí, después me dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza.

– No has cambiado nada. Sigues exactamente igual, Lovi. –dijo con alegría.

Aún estaba todo rojo y luchaba para no salir corriendo en cualquier momento pero en ese momento fruncí el ceño, esa frase… Miré a Gilbert, se había quedado en la puerta con las manos detrás de la cabeza de forma despreocupada, él me devolvió la mirada, altanero como sólo él era.

– Ya me lo han dicho… –gruñí.

Vi como Gilbert se reía.

* * *

**Gilbert un día te voy a raptar... :3**

**¿Qué os pareció? ¿Queda bien? ¡Estoy muy insegura por eso! ¡Preciso de opiniones! ¡Lanzadme reviews y críticas como si fuesen tartas de cumpleaños! (?)**

**Tengo que avisar que dentro de poco tendré exámenes y estaré tan estresada que seguramente no pueda escribir... pero seguramente una vez estos pasen lo primero que haga será dedicarme a escribir como una loca, así que no os asustéis si hipotéticamente no vuelvo en un mes o así. ¡No pretendo abandonar esta historia!**

**Os quierrro a todos :3**


	6. Cuando Gilbert le llama

**Vale, creo que ni siquiera hace falta que comente cuánto he tardado, me he pasado tres pueblos... Bueno, si aún existe alguien que quiera seguir leyendo esta historia que sepa que le adoro.**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Me ha costado bastante escribir este.**

* * *

Después de llegar por fin a mi casa Gilbert estaba de lo más insoportable, no paraba de moverse como loco, diciendo que si había tardado muchísimo y que quería irse ya por ahí… tuve que mandarle directamente a la calle para que se calmara y, como no, sus amigos fueron detrás. Al final, entre tanta tontería, se me olvidó preguntarle a Lovino que mosca le había picado hacía unos minutos.

No es que fuera algo inusual que aquel chico saliese corriendo, tanto él como su hermano lo hacían muy a menudo, pero con la diferencia de que Lovino solía tener siempre un motivo para ello. Por ello me intrigaba que podía haber impulsado al chico a preguntarme a grito pelado como se llegaba a su casa y, una vez obtenida la respuesta, salir por patas hacia allí. Es más, creo que lo que más me sorprendía era que no se hubiese perdido de nuevo…

Sacudí la cabeza, mientras a mi lado Antonio era asaltado por enésima vez por un "relaciones públicas" de alguna discoteca cercana. Ya dejaría lo de Lovino para más tarde, ahora sólo quería saber que le pasaba a mi hermano en esa cabeza suya, antes había estado a punto de contármelo y no pensaba dejarlo correr, si creía que se había librado iba listo.

Observé al grupo, que en ese momento se aglutinaba en torno al español el cual contaba emocionado la de ofertas que le habían hecho. Mientras discutían sobre en qué establecimiento deberían meterse decidí que lo más sensato era no esperar mucho, esa noche Gilbert parecía demasiado entusiasmado en el asunto de beber, si le dejaba mucho tiempo sólo seguramente acabaría K.O. antes de que me diese cuenta… Pero aún así tenía que esperar a que entráramos en algún bar o sus amigos seguramente lo echarían en falta. No tuve que esperar mucho: en ese mismo momento Antonio señalaba de forma entusiasta un local y todos empezaron a entrar, me apresuré a seguirlos.

– Ludwig.

Salí de mis cavilaciones y me paré de golpe, volví la cabeza, detrás de mí Feliciano me hacía señas para que me agachara, cuando lo hice puso ambas manos a los lados de su boca y dijo bajito:

– ¿Puedes quedarte un momento fuera? Quería pedirte un favor.

Yo le miré con sorpresa, ¿un favor? Me di la vuelta y observé un momento a Gilbert, preocupado, tampoco se iba a emborrachar en cinco minutos ¿no? No podía ser TAN bestia… ¿verdad? Volví a dirigir mi vista hacia el italiano, que en ese momento me dirigía tal mirada que parecía estar pidiéndome disculpas en silencio, aquello me derrotó. Suspiré y asentí, Feliciano sonrió de oreja a oreja. No hay duda, tengo debilidad por las caras de ese chico... Un poco más adelante Gilbert se giró, instándome con la mirada para que entrase en el local, yo le hice un gesto para que entrara sin mí y él, después de un momento, se encogió de hombros y siguió a los otros dentro. Me volví hacia Feliciano.

– Dime.

En realidad me preocupaba un poco qué clase de favor me iba a pedir, quizás tuviese que hacerlo en ese momento y perdería la oportunidad de asaltar a Gilbert… esperaba que no, las resacas de mi hermano duraban bastante y prefería no lidiar con él cuando tenía dolor de cabeza. Delante de mí Feliciano se estrujaba las manos, me miró abriendo la boca pero la volvió a cerrar, al parecer sin encontrar palabras. Después de unos momentos de intenso balbuceo sin sentido consiguió tragar saliva y decir:

– S-sé que te va a sonar raro pero… ¿podrías intentar distraer a tu hermano? –se rascó la cabeza y apartó la mirada de mí. –Es que… quisiera hablar con Lovi y tengo la sensación de que se enfadará conmigo si lo llamo cuando está hablando con alguien…

Intenté evitar mostrar demasiada sorpresa, que conveniente, aquello no me desviaba para nada de mi objetivo. Me pregunté por qué querría hablar con Lovino, pero algo en su cara me decía que si le cuestionaba sobre eso se pondría nervioso, así que me contuve.

– Vale, no hay problema.

Cuando dije eso la cara de Feliciano se iluminó como una bombilla, esbozando una sonrisa tan feliz que me sentí un poco avergonzado, lo habría hecho de todas formas incluso si no me lo hubiese pedido, además, tampoco era gran cosa… Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo.

– ¿Por qué Gilbert? ¿Cómo sabes que no estará con Antonio o Francis? –de hecho, para mí lo más lógico era que estuviese con el español.

La expresión de él cambió a una preocupada, suspiró mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el local.

– No lo sé… viniendo hacia aquí me he fijado en que era con Gilbert con el que más estaba… -parecía que iba a añadir algo más pero sacudió la cabeza y dijo con una sonrisa. –Si está con él ayúdame, y si no… -se encogió de hombros– Supongo que me arriesgaré a que Lovi se enfade conmigo.

* * *

Me apoyé en la barra del bar con cansancio, evitar a Antonio era más difícil de lo que había pensado en un principio. Sí, había decidido evitarlo, porque obviamente me dolía verle, no sabía cómo arreglarlo y yo paso de sufrir si puedo… Aunque, pensándolo bien, una parte de mí ya sabía desde el principio que tendría que pasar por esta etapa de sufrimiento antes o después.

Quizás directamente el haber venido demostraba que era algo masoquista… En cualquier caso Antonio no paraba de seguirme y preguntarme cosas, aún no sé cómo pero después de una larga charla había conseguido lograr que se fuese con Francis a bailar o algo así.

Suspiré apoyando la cabeza en mis manos y, tratando de distraerme, miré cómo a mi lado Gilbert pedía con alegría una cerveza. No sabía si por suerte o para mi desgracia pero aquel albino hiperactivo parecía la persona más indicada con la que estar por el momento… ¿Que por qué? Repasemos por un momento que otras personas había presentes:

¿Francis? No estaría a solas con él ni loco, es un pervertido, lo más probable es que tratara de meterme mano siempre que tuviese la oportunidad...

¿Antonio? No, por razones obvias.

¿Feliciano? Aunque era una posibilidad al parecer ya se había olvidado de que esa misma tarde había dicho que no me preguntaría más sobre lo que me preocupaba (Antonio), así que ahora parecía demasiado interesado en sonsacarme información como para estar con él a gusto…

¿Ludwig?... Simplemente no.

Así que tan sólo quedaba Gilbert.

Bueno, en realidad también podría haber ido en pos de una chica bonita con la que estar pero… no estaba precisamente de humor.

Miré al alemán que en ese momento gritaba alguna palabra obscena en dirección de la pista, seguramente dirigida a Francis. Aquel tipo era ruidoso, extrovertido y quizás también un poco pervertido, pero como sólo parecía interesado en chicas esa parte no me importaba mucho.

En realidad tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo con él como para decidir si me caía bien o mal, la mayoría de veces que habíamos hablado había sido en grupo y no siempre directamente el uno con el otro. Es más, era posible que ese fuese el día en el que más había hablado con Gilbert sin intervención de un tercero…

– Feli y mi hermano se llevan muy bien. –comentó casualmente la causa de mis pensamientos mientras se colocaba a mi lado.

– Demasiado… -repliqué casi automáticamente frunciendo el ceño, escuché a Gilbert reír entre dientes. -¿Dónde están por cierto? –añadí.

– Se han quedado fuera, al parecer tu hermano quería decirle algo a Lud.

No pude evitar fruncir más el ceño, ¿qué quería Feliciano del macho patatas? A solas, sobre todo, porque cualquier cosa que fuera se la podría haber dicho perfectamente en nuestro camino hacia allí… Quizás se le fuese a confesar y todo… dios, de sólo pensar en esa posibilidad me ponía malo...

Pero de pronto sus asaltos para averiguar qué me pasaba vinieron a mi mente, quizás era muy egocéntrico por mi parte pensar que urdía un plan contra mí pero por más que lo intenté esa posibilidad no se me fue de la cabeza. Resoplé, de todas formas si ese era el caso no tenía ganas ni forma de huir, maldita sea…

– LO-VI-NO. ¡Te estoy hablando!

Parpadeé, la mirada escarlata de Gilbert era lo único que podía ver, literalmente. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto aquel bastardo?

– Tú… ¡eres muy interesante cuando no escuchas! – rió él alejándose un poco.

Noté que me sonrojaba, ¿qué clase de comentario era ese? Era el halago más extraño que me habían dicho en toda mi vida, siempre y cuando fuese un halago… viniendo de ese tipo lo más probable era que…

– ¿Otra vez me estás tomando el pelo? –lo empujé un poco, seguía estando demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

– No, en serio, ¡pones unas caras muy graciosas! –siguió riendo él.

Resoplé, ¿acaso quería pelea? Él rió más fuerte. Estaba debatiéndome entre reírme pegarle o mandarle un rato a la mierda cuando de pronto una gran mano se posó en el hombro de Gilbert, dio tal sobresalto que incluso yo me asusté.

– ¡Ludwig! –exclamó él al darse la vuelta. -¿Qué pasa? No me des esos sustos…

Miré al rubio algo cabreado, aquel tipo me sacaba de quicio, no sabía por qué pero lo hacía. De pronto me di cuenta de que Feliciano estaba un poco más allá, mirando hacia nuestra dirección con aire de sentirse culpable. No podía ser que mi deducción de antes fuese acertada… ¿verdad?

– Gil... –escuché como empezaba el macho patatas, volví mi atención hacia él. –… quiero hablar contigo un momento.

De reojo vi que mi hermano se acercaba. Lo sabía. Feliciano le había pedido eso para poder hablar conmigo, seguro, ahora lo tenía claro… De pronto me sentí furioso, no quería que se metiera en mis asuntos, ¿qué más le daba? Se lo acabaría contando tarde o temprano ¿es que acaso no podía dejarme respirar un rato?

Apreté los puños, dejé caer mi vaso con fuerza sobre la barra y me levanté. No sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo, de pronto tan sólo tenía ganas de alejarme de allí, salir corriendo lo más rápido posible ¿por qué había venido en primer lugar? Ya ni lo recordaba.

– ¡Lovi! –apenas giré la cabeza para ver a Antonio entre la multitud. -¿Por qué no bailas tú también?

Ah, ya, había venido por él. De pronto me entraron ganas de llorar.

Noté la mirada confusa de Antonio clavada en mi nuca al darme la vuelta y mientras caminaba hacia la salida pude sentir la mirada de todos los demás en mi espalda… Cuando pasé por al lado de Feliciano no dije nada, no alcé la vista ni hice ningún gesto, esperaba que pillara la indirecta de que me dejara en paz de una vez... En realidad quería gritárselo yo mismo, estoy seguro de que lo habría hecho si me hubiese dicho algo, pero se mantuvo en silencio y yo seguí con mi huida.

La puerta estaba abarrotada de gente, algo malo para mis piernas que en ese momento parecían de gelatina, lo cual no era lo mejor para esquivar al gentío, pero al menos me libré de la sensación de ser observado cuando estuve entre todas esas personas. En los últimos metros estoy seguro de que empujé a bastante gente pero poco me importó, al fin llegué a la puerta.

El frío aire nocturno impactó contra mi cara, enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, pero sólo aminoré la marcha cuando ya estuve calle abajo. La zona estaba bastante silenciosa, no había nadie aparte de algún que otro borracho ocupando alguna esquina, así que me apoyé en la pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Aquella furia que me había invadido fue desapareciendo lentamente, hasta que no quedó ni rastro de ella. Cuando me hube calmado mi cerebro empezó a funcionar normalmente... y me maldije.

Aquello era lo más estúpido que había hecho en mucho tiempo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Aquella huida había sido algo patético, típica de alguien que quiere llamar la atención o algo así… si antes tan sólo era Feli el que pensaba que algo andaba mal ahora todo el grupo pensaría en algo todavía peor. Había huido para evitar preguntas y lo único que iba a lograr con ello sería un montón más de ellas.

Descargué mi frustración dando una patada a la pared, tan sólo logrando hacerme daño y reafirmando en mi interior que era idiota. De pronto la imagen de mi hermano mirándome vino a mi mente, jadeé, dándome cuenta lo cruel que había sido. Obvio que Feliciano quería saber que me pasaba, ¡era normal! ¡Yo era su maldito hermano y le preocupaba! ¿Cómo no podía haberlo visto ahí dentro? Me había dejado llevar, me estaba volviendo loco por aquella situación de mierda… y lo había pagado con él.

Observé el suelo, incapaz de moverme, pensando en lo que estaría por llegar. ¿Qué le iba a decir a todos? Seguramente Antonio también me preguntaría por qué me había ido, quizás incluso fuese el primero en hacerlo. No podía eludirlo, no quería ni saber qué pasaría si le decía la verdad, mentir era inútil con él y si no le decía nada tan sólo conseguiría distanciarme de todos ellos… y yo… no quería eso.

¿Qué podía hacer? No podía hacer nada. ¿Por qué era tan imbécil? Observé cómo unas gotitas oscurecían el suelo, sólo entonces me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me froté los ojos con furia. No, eso no. Si empezaba a llorar no pararía. Respiré hondo un par de veces sin conseguir ningún progreso, a la tercera noté que algo vibraba en mi bolsillo.

Sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco. Las fuerzas empezaron a abandonarme al darme cuenta de que quizás iba a enfrentarme a mi destino en ese momento, aunque quizás no era ninguno de ellos, quizás… Saqué mi móvil, la luz de la pantalla me hizo daño en los ojos y tardé unos segundos de más en darme cuenta de que no conocía el número. ¿Qué hacer? No sé muy bien por qué pero acepté la llamada, sin embargo no dije nada, estaba seguro de que mi llanto aumentaría si lo hacía, así que tan sólo esperé…

Al otro lado de la línea tampoco se oía nada, tan sólo el murmullo apagado de mucha gente al fondo. Me mantuve así, apoyado contra la pared como un muñeco sin vida, esperando algo... ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para colgar. Tras unos instantes más escuché un resoplido, seguido por un murmullo que no alcancé a entender... pero entonces esa persona dijo algo más alto y yo reconocí su voz, aquella voz tan particular.

-¿Acaso ya has olvidado... que te perdiste en el camino hacia mi casa?

La voz de Gilbert seguía tan ronca como siempre, pero tenía un timbre preocupado que nunca le había escuchado utilizar y una leve nota de reproche que me hizo sentir como un niño pequeño. Las ganas de llorar volvieron.

No me enfadé con él. No le grité. No colgué ni hice ninguna de las cosas que mi personalidad inmadura me habría hecho hacer en un momento así. Simplemente empecé a llorar en silencio.

-Yo… l-lo siento… -murmuré, hipando. –Per...dón…

Seguí disculpándome, sin saber muy bien por qué… tan sólo quería que todos… me perdonaran por ser tan imbécil… Sentí que me fallaban las piernas y que resbalaba hacia el suelo. Sin embargo dos manos me impidieron caer del todo, sujetándome contra la pared por los hombros.

Alcé la cabeza y mis ojos llenos de lágrimas se abrieron sorprendidos al encontrarme de frente con una mirada roja como la sangre. Gilbert jadeaba, como si hubiese corrido calle abajo. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero tan sólo pude hilar vocales inconclusas, él sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiese impedir que le explicara nada, sé que lo hacía para que me calmara pero yo… Yo negué con la cabeza a la vez que me agarraba a su chaqueta con angustia, tenía la necesidad de explicarme, quería explicarme, y las lágrimas sólo aumentaban al verme incapaz de hacerlo.

Sólo quería que alguien me entendiera. Cualquiera.

-Y-yo… p-perdón… -aquellas eran las únicas palabras que lograba pronunciar con coherencia. –L-lo sien…to mucho…

De pronto él me abrazó.

-Te llevaré de vuelta…–murmuró con suavidad. -¿Vale?

Mi móvil calló al suelo y yo seguí llorando.

* * *

**Los reviews, comentarios y críticas me hacen querer seguir escribiendo a pesar de las condiciones miserables de exámenes en las que me encuentro. Abajo hay una hermosa ventanita en donde puedes dejar uno y hacer que sea feliz.**

**También acepto tomatazos, son nutritivos y me ayudan a crecer. Bueno, a menos que me pongáis a parir xD**


End file.
